1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to support apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club rest for temporarily supporting one or more golf clubs.
2. Background Information
In the past, golfers waiting their turn to swing have either left the club they intend to use in their golf bag, laid it on the ground or simply held onto it. In addition, golfers with multiple clubs out of the golf bag at a given time (e.g., driving range, course or park) have had to put unused clubs on the ground while hitting a shot. Finally, golfers fetching a stray ball have also had to put their club on the ground to pursue the ball, for example, into the woods. In any of these situations, to place the club on the ground could result in water, dirt or other debris getting on the club, which could affect a shot made therewith, or may simply be unsightly. In all these scenarios, the golfer has had no clean, convenient place to temporarily rest his or her club.
Prior attempts at addressing this problem have included small disks or cards intended simply to keep the handle of one club off the ground. However, such solutions still require the club to be set essentially horizontally on the ground, which does nothing to prevent soiling of the rest of the club. Moreover, if the grasses where the club is set down is relatively high, the disk or card may not be high enough even to keep the handle clean, dry and visible. Other attempts have focused on stands placed in the ground, which was an improvement. However, these stands were too elaborate (e.g., multi-piece units), which were cumbersome to assemble and suffered from instability, and/or were difficult to get into the ground, especially if a golfer had only a single free hand.
Thus, a need exists for a golf club rest that keeps all but the head off the ground, is unitary in construction, stable, and provides a simple vehicle for entry into the ground.
Briefly, the present invention satisfies the need for a clean, convenient place to temporarily rest a golf club by providing for vertical resting of one or more golf clubs. A golf club rest with unitary construction eliminates the problems associated with multi-piece units. A foot press to assist with entry of the golf club rest into the ground may also serve as a stop, as well as providing stability.
In accordance with the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club rest addressing the shortcomings of previous golf club rests.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a golf club rest. The golf club rest comprises a golf club support at one end, and a turf piercing element at the other end. The golf club rest further comprises a foot press situated between the ends. The golf club support, turf piercing element, and foot press are coupled so as to be unitary.
The present invention provides, in a second aspect, a golf club rest. The golf club rest comprises a combination handle and golf club support at one end, and a blunted turf piercing element at the other end. Between the ends is a combination foot press and stop. The combination handle and golf club support, blunted turf piercing element and combination foot press and stop are coupled so as to be unitary.
These, and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the various aspects of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.